Les mains de Paris
by MelloDay
Summary: C'est arrivé très vite, en réalité. Je crois que j'ai simplement perdu le contrôle, de ma vie, de la vie en général. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais quand vous commencez. Je pense que c'est comme la drogue, vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter. C'est de l'argent "facile". Je me sens salie. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, ou une connerie dans le genre.


Titre : Les mains de Paris  
Auteur : Mello  
Rating : R  
Genre : Drame/ Meurtre / O.S  
Crédit : Karin et Orochimaru appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Mot de l'auteur : C'est un écrit encore à fleur de peau, tout jeune, et pas encore pleinement mature. Je n'arrive pas à le corriger, ou à revenir dessus pour le moment, c'est pour ça, que je le publie de cette manière grotesque.

Playlist : Something in the way -Nirvana, Lux aeterna par Clint Mansell.

**Les mains de Paris**

__  
_  
_  
_Première nuit._

C'est dans une pénombre pâle qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, pour la première fois, elle se levait différente de toutes les autres. Il y avait bien ce lit qui tirait sur un blanc cassé et passé de ses erreurs perdues, désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant, et elle sentait déjà que les couleurs des rayons de soleil passant outre les volets, n'avaient plus leur goût joyeux d'antan.

Alors c'est dans une morosité, bien que poussée par l'heure, qu'elle se levait. Elle marchait sur le parquet usé d'une vielle chambre de bonne qui menaçait de se briser à chacun des ses pas avertis par les craqûres du sol. Une chambrette qui ressemblait plutôt à une prison, qui puait l'humidité qui se glissait le long des murs gluants, et l'ancienneté du plafond se justifiait par la présence de tâches jaunies par elle-même. Pour ne rien cacher, ce qu'il manquait, c'était l'argent.

Après s'être rapidement habillée et n'ayant le temps de ne rien faire d'autre –manger ? Et constater le vide des placards, absurde.- elle attrapa le paquet de cigarette à rouler qui traînait au coin d'une petite table prête à rendre l'âme si jamais elle était heurtée, laçant ses chaussures et son sac à la main, elle couru et attrapa le bus de justesse.

Elle arrivait à la faculté de droit, son monde et son avenir. Rien n'était plus important, à l'heure actuelle. Elle était d'origine franco-japonaise, née en France d'une mère française et d'un père japonais, qui après la mort de celle-ci avait ramené ses enfants dans son pays d'origine. Cela faisait donc maintenant seize années, que Karin n'était pas revenue en France. Son père l'avait laissée partir, plein de tristesse, car après tout il fallait le dire c'était sa préférée. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait la priver d'un rêve qu'elle avait toujours eu, devenir une grande avocate.

Elle regarda le ciel, parfumé de pollution et aspergé de couleurs grisailles, inspira la nicotine de sa cigarette, alors dans les cendres d'une nouvelle vie, Karin sourit.

Elle sourit pour l'arrivée d'une vie nouvelle et différente. Et c'est sûrement dans des rêves à lui en bouffer le cerveau, qu'elle arriva ravie au bureau 105 de l'Université Paris Descartes, dans lequel une vieille dame aux sourcils épais, où la fatigue était écrite sur son sourire automatique qu'elle s'acharnait à rendre méticuleux pour que ces centaines d'élèves qui défilaient devant elle, ne sentent pas le poids de ce métier qui la gonflait depuis vingt-cinq ans. En plissant les yeux, et dans une voix de crécelle elle entama la conversation :

« _- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'Université Paris Descartes, mademoiselle Kaigai*, je vois que vous avez toutes les pièces nécessaires pour finaliser votre dossier. Vous n'avez aucun problème avec le français ?  
- Aucun, vous savez bien que j'ai passé un test avant d'être acceptée ici. Je vous remercie, bonne journée_. »

La voix froide et grave ainsi que l'aise de Karin à s'exprimer avait fait monter le rouge aux joues de la secrétaire, et en persistant à sourire mécaniquement comme elle était habituée à le faire depuis le début de son service, elle lui retourna sa politesse.

« _Mademoiselle, n'oubliez pas néanmoins de finir de payer le dernier versement de votre inscription._ » La jeune rousse acquiesça, et retourna ses talons.

Les économies qu'avaient entreprit la jeune étudiante pour venir à Paris étaient maigres, cela avait à peine couvert sa carte de transport, la caution de sa chambre, ses fournitures scolaires et la nourriture quotidienne. La bourse qu'elle avait acquise payait facilement ses frais d'inscriptions, ni plus ni moins.

Pour continuer à faire ses études, sans l'aide financière de son père, elle avait du postuler pour un job à temps partiel après ses cours, comme caissière pour une grande enseigne. Cinq cent euros par mois, à raison d'un loyer de trois cent cinquante euros, et la nourriture : deux cent euros par mois, en se serrant la ceinture. Autant dire qu'elle était dans le rouge mensuellement. Des chiffres noires apparaissaient déjà devant ses yeux, ignorante encore qu'ils feraient plus partis d'elle que son propre cœur. Des chiffres dans des chiffres, et dans cette mathématique incertaine, Karin souriait, car elle savait qu'elle y arriverait.

Alors, la flamme qui lui éclairait le visage, dans des couleurs chaudes et rassurantes, pour allumer cette cigarette indispensable, la fumée s'écoula de ses lèvres gercées et sanglantes, pour s'enrouler entre ses doigts, afin que comme pour ses perspectives, elle se dissipa dans le ciel.

*

Les feuilles qui tombaient, et le vent fort témoignaient de l'automne qui arrivait aussi sûrement que Karin perdait ses espoirs. Voilà deux mois qu'elle s'était installée à Paris n'ayant pour seule volonté de réussir ses études, mais la vie était plus dure que ce qu'elle ne pu imaginer.

Des cordes serraient le vide de ses intestins, le froid gelait ses os couverts de quatre pulls, et la fatigue attaquait ses nerfs qui perdaient leur solidité. Elle se sentit vaciller, ses yeux perdirent le contact avec la lumière, et elle tomba.

A son réveil, une collègue de travail était à côté d'elle, et l'appelait par son nom. Le corps encore engourdie par son brut sommeil, se releva péniblement. Lorsqu'elle l'assaillit de questions :

« _- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?_

_- Oui, excusez-moi, j'ai très mal dormie cette nuit, ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer._

_- Ne forcez pas, si vous ne le sentez pas, et allez voir un médecin après votre service._ »

Karin sourit. Elle sourit par politesse, mais aussi par dépit. Par oublie d'elle-même, pour la faim qui la tenaillait, pour tout ce qui la frappait dernièrement.

Une personne âgée grommela que la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était, et qu'au lieu de faire la fête à tout va, ils feraient mieux de prendre exemple sur leur ancienne génération. Cette petite mamie changea de caisse, dans la peur d'attraper la contagieuse lassitude de Karin, poussant dangereusement quelques jeunes employés de bureau, professeurs ou ouvriers venant faire leurs courses après la fin de leur service, trop éreintés de leur journée pour réclamer un pardon ou même de s'inquiéter pour la perte de connaissance de la frêle fille devant eux.

De toute évidence, et pour sa propre santé, elle n'avait d'autres choix de soit prendre un autre boulot, soit d'en trouver un meilleur. Et c'est en cherchant sur internet qu'un message sauta à ses yeux :

« _Bonjour,_

Je suis un homme de 42 ans, très courtois, respectueux et honnête, je recherche une masseuse régulière qui pourrait pratiquer aux environs de deux fois par semaine (débutantes bienvenues) je cherche une personne de confiance, discrète, agréable, mince, féminine et élégante, sachant également tenir une conversation.

Âge indifférent si physique attirant, mais de préférence jeune, je précise que je ne demande rien de sale ou de déplacé, juste un massage agréable, en tenue décontractée.

Bises. »

Elle n'était pas crédule, elle savait ce que ce message subliminal signifiait. Un attrait de jeunesse, une envie corporelle, un désir gluant et répugnant : un appétit physique. D'abord, elle recula son visage de l'écran, et réfléchit. Elle réfléchit à toutes ses factures qui l'agressaient dans sa boîte aux lettres, au vide de son frigo, à la température de son neuf mètres carrés, et à la fin de mois qui paraissait aussi effrayante qu'un monstre dans ces comtes pour enfants. Elle se dit que l'argent avait de larges dents aiguisées, des griffes acérées et pas de sentiments. L'argent c'était l'argent.

Alors, par peur, par une inavouable curiosité, et surtout, par dépit, elle cliqua sur un icône afin de répondre.

Tout est allé très vite.

Le rendez-vous était fixé, le lendemain de dix heures à midi. « Un premier contact », avait-il dit.

Elle était devant cette porte, avec cet homme avec lequel elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de connaître.

Cette porte, c'était sa vie. Elle aurait pu décider de partir en courant, à cet instant, et c'est ce qu'elle aurait du faire sans nul doute. Elle fixait de ses yeux cernés, le verrou du passage qui s'offrait à elle. Cette porte, c'était la manifestation de la perversité, c'était la peur au ventre, c'était la réponse à ses problèmes, l'hydre qui la plongerait dans la souffrance, c'était le bourreau qui détenait les clés. C'est pourquoi, devant cette entrée qui deviendrait une issue une fois franchie, elle réfléchit, car elle sut qu'une fois passée, elle ne ressortirait plus jamais de ce rouage perfide.

Mais en enjambant le seuil de la porte, qui claqua derrière elle, se retrouvant désormais seule, coupée du monde puisqu'en dehors de cette pièce tout était différent, avec cet homme.

« _Mon vrai nom, c'est Orochimaru. Je sens que tu es un peu stressée, enfin, c'est normal, pour une première rencontre. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, on ne va pas faire grand-chose, parce que c'est le début. Je suis très content que tu sois venue, en plus, tu es vraiment très à mon goût. Viens, n'aie pas peur, viens à côté de moi._ Il tapota le lit pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir, et c'est tremblante qu'elle s'exécuta. _Alors, Kate, tu préfères prendre une douche avant, ou te déshabiller directement ? _»

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de lui faire comprendre que c'était encore une enfant, qu'elle ne pouvait, comme si elle pouvait échapper à toute scène élaborée, à ses mots qu'il avait du répété cent fois dans sa tête la veille, dans son esprit dépravé et vicieux.

« _Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi, ma belle ?_ »

Il n'avait pas tort, elle savait ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle avait franchie la porte des adultes et de la conscience. Elle commença à se déshabiller, en finissant par sa petite culotte.

« _Tu peux enlever tes mains, laisse moi te regarder_. »

Être à nue, être un objet. Ces deux expressions définissaient plus que jamais la situation de Karin. Devenir le désir d'un homme répugnant, et pourtant si humain de vouloir simplement posséder la chaire d'une jeune fille qui s'offre à lui. Il respira de plus en plus fort, serrant le côté du matelas témoignant de son envie, et sans attendre, sans un mot, sans prévenir, il la prit. Il la prit dans cette contrainte charnelle, pour que ses gluantes envies se versent en elle.

Chacune de ses paroles l'écœuraient, mais elle se sentit étrangère. Elle percevait de l'indifférence lorsqu'il palpait ses seins, un détachement lorsqu'il la pénétrait. Tout simplement parce que, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas elle, allongée de force sur ce matelas aux ressors dérangeants. Il y avait bien une femme, certainement une poupée de porcelaine, cassée sans doute, dans cette pièce que tout salissait, mais ce n'était pas elle. Karin refusait d'y croire.

Karin se sentit remplie de dégoût, d'une envie de vomir insupportable, elle balança la nuque en arrière afin de voir le cadran de l'horloge qui pouvait être son seul secours : onze heure-cinq. Elle mordit ses lèvres, ferma les yeux, et dans des heures insoutenables, elle subit les excitations inavouées d'un homme animé par le manque d'une sexualité bestiale.

Lorsque les deux heures furent finies, Karin avait dans sa poche deux-cent cinquante euros, mérités de douleur et de sang, et en dépit de cette impureté, des larmes lui brisaient le visage. Des billets qui signifiaient : « _A bientôt, Kate._ »

_Fin de la première nuit._

Mello

*Kaigai, signifie "étranger/extérieur".


End file.
